Make Us Great Again
by K9cat3
Summary: What happens when a certain man walks into a coffee shop where a certain girl works? Sin. That's what happens. DISCLAIMER. WE ARE NOT AT ALL ATTRACTED TO DONALD TRUMP. This joke of a fan fic was made by my friend Vittoria, after I abandoned her for Pokemon Go. She wrote a love story of me and Donald Trump to force me to come back until she couldn't take it anymore. RIP Vittoria


It was a chilly Autumn morning as Miranda walked herself to work. She could help but to pull her jacket tighter around her body, shivering from the cold wind blowing against her face. It was turning out to be quite a cold autumn, but Miranda loved the refreshing rush of hot air that hit her as soon as she walked into the dainty little coffee shop. She would certainly miss it when Summer rolled back around. A quick scan of her surroundings gave way to the normal everyday routine she was used to. Her coworker, Vittoria, greeted her with a dismissive nod before continuing to wipe the tables down. She was always the first to arrive to make sure that the tables were squeaky clean and the machines were running correctly. Miranda was beyond positive the woman had no life outside of work. You see, Vittoria had this weird aura about her that made people feel uncomfortable. If Miranda didn't know any better, she would call herself her only friend, but that couldn't possibly be true, right? Who cares about the Italian chick anyways, she's just a reoccurring side character throughout this hell.

Back to the main character now. After giving back her routine hand wave, Miranda headed to the back room to put her jacket. She gave herself a once over in the mirror paced back there (courtesy of herself) deeming herself to be presentable enough to the public view. She made two gun fingers an spun around in a circle, a "pew pew" sounding out when she spotted herself in the mirror again. "What's cooking good looking?" "H-HOLY SHIT." Caught completely by surprised by the intrusion, Miranda got into her (pathetic) fighting stance and punched the air in front of her. "Yeahhh...Anyway. People are getting ready to come in so come on." Vittoria shook her head and walked back out of the room. Miranda awkwardly laughed and followed suite, taking up her position at the counter. Time for another day of her absolutely shitty job.

(Do I have to keep going?)

Time passed like normal. Costumers came and went no matter how rude the might have been. Vittoria didn't fail at making several uncomfortable and spilling what can only be presumed as water all over one. It's a miracle she still had this job. Miranda was certain that the day would just pass like yesterday and the many days before it. Oh, how wrong she was. She just had gotten done taking her two favorite costumers orders down when she saw HIM. His orange skin glowed in the sunlight and his hair resembled a soggy Twinkie. His eyes were determined and his smile made Miranda's heart melt as he walked over to her. Truly the best looking man she had layer eyes on. "Hello, Sir. How can I take your order?" Like routine says, she repeated those word like a script. The words carved into her memory, her soul. Even the extremely plastic smile she wore was instinct by then.

(Can I stop? I feel dirty)

"Can you take my order? That is a very nice question indeed. Which to I can only answer to with, May I get your number with that order?" The man, the extremely orange man, answered. Miranda's brain ceased all function as she punched in a order of straight coffee. He seamed like that kind of guy. Bitter coffee like his soul. Did he really ask for her number? She was on cloud nine...until she realized. "...I don't have a phone...but I do have a name." She said, proudly pointing to her name tag. It was cracked and the letters worn, but it was still readable. The man gave it a once over before smiling. "Hello Miranda. My name is Donald Trump. I will be seated over there for when you bring me my order." He promptly turned and headed to a corner table. Miranda was Still gushing over the encounter that she didn't notice the next person in line order. Instead she quickly grabbed the two coffees Vittoria was walking by with and told her to manhandle the register. Vittoria obliged because she's honesty too old for this shit. Miranda took the two coffees over to the couple from before, striking up a quick pointless conversion before rushing back and making Donald's coffee.

She walked over to the table Donald was at, but was tripped by Vittoria and the whole café exploded becaUSE THIS WHOLE THING IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS AND SINFUL. FYM. I'M GOING TO BED. REST IN FUCKING PIECES.


End file.
